


День счастья

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, domestic life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Есть дни, которые светлячками освещают путь во тьме. Азирафаэль и Кроули вспоминают такие дни.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	День счастья

_Et tu verras  
Qu’un jour dans notre vie  
On nous illuminera  
Qu’un jour dans nos esprits  
Le rêve continuera  
Tu vois, tu vois…_

Indochine, «Un jour dans notre vie»

В день после Рождества Саут-Даунс накрыла белая пелена. Снег падал крупными мягкими хлопьями, укутывал деревья и дома в украшенные драгоценными камнями одеяла, расписывал ледяными узорами окна.

Кроули отрицал свою причастность, и Азирафаэль ему верил. Змеи (ну, или одна конкретная змея) любили греться на солнце. Азирафаэль тоже не творил снежных чудес.

Вселенная до сих пор прислушивалась к Адаму Янгу. Он мог пожелать Рождество как в сказке. И всё ещё верил, что не только родители кладут подарки под ёлку.

— Это не так уж и плохо, — говорил Кроули. — Веру очень легко уничтожить. Одиннадцатилетнему мальчишке рановато превращаться в циника, ты не считаешь?

Азирафаэль был с ним согласен. И, хотя он точно знал, кто положил подарки под их скромную ель, украшенную бумажными гирляндами и старыми стеклянными шарами, которые они нашли на чердаке, удовольствия это ни капли не портило.

Азирафаэль дёргал за ленточку, развязывал замысловатый узел и аккуратно разворачивал обёрточную бумагу с изображением розовощёких ангелочков. Радостно вздыхал, обнаруживая внутри швейцарский шоколад, прижизненное издание сборника сказок Вильгельма Гауфа, перьевую ручку и флакон тёмно-синих чернил.

Кроули также бережно сложил обёрточную бумагу, а не порвал её. Объяснялось это просто: на ней были нарисованы чёрные «Бентли» той же модели, что у него. Не зря Азирафаэль научился заказывать в интернете не только книги. Он даже позволил Кроули купить ему новый компьютер, компактный и мощный.

— Ангел, — потрясённо выдохнул Кроули, — откуда?..

В хрустальной сфере вместо искусственных снежинок переливалась звёздная пыль.

— Скажем так, — ответил Азирафаэль с нескрываемой гордостью в голосе, — когда меня… уволили, я решил забрать всё, что принадлежало мне. Шар пришлось приобрести на том сайте, что ты мне показывал, но пыль настоящая, можешь мне поверить. Я, когда звёзды только начали появляться, взял немного на память.

— Я почти забыл, как она выглядит, — прошептал Кроули. — Спасибо.

После они пили глинтвейн, сидя на ковре у камина, и держались за руки. Когда-то Азирафаэль не смел об этом и мечтать.

Тем не менее.

Дни счастья были, и они озаряли путь, вспыхивали в памяти, как светлячки, и когда всё казалось серым, безнадёжным, согревали душу.

Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе к Кроули и положил голову ему на плечо.

— О чём задумался, ангел?

— Шесть тысяч лет. Кажется, что это много…

— …но на самом деле не очень?

— Вроде того. Время так быстротечно, мой дорогой. Я хотел бы помнить каждый миг, а если это невозможно, то самые важные дни.

Кроули поднёс его руку к губам, оставил печать-поцелуй на запястье.

— Я тоже, ангел. Я тоже.

— Расскажешь мне об одном таком дне? — Азирафаэль взглянул на Кроули с надеждой. — Мне важно знать.

Он не добавил: «Особенно теперь, когда мы вместе. Потому что я хочу убедиться, что хорошие дни были не у меня одного».

— Легко, — Кроули улыбнулся, мягко, без ехидства, будто вспомнив что-то приятное. — Тогда мы встретились в Риме… Я был не в духе. Искушение провалилось по всем фронтам, я только приехал в город и понятия не имел, как здесь принято одеваться. Я нацепил лавровый венок и ещё удивлялся, почему люди на меня косятся. Вино в той, кхм, забегаловке подавали отвратительное. А потом появился ты и позвал к Петронию, есть устрицы. И не сказал, что я выгляжу нелепо.

— Я был очень рад тебя видеть, — признался Азирафаэль. — Твоя одежда волновала меня меньше всего.

Кроули рассмеялся.

— И вино Петроний ставил на стол весьма приличное. Твоя очередь, ангел.

— День открытия моего магазина, — без колебаний заявил Азирафаэль.

— Да? И почему же?

— Меня хотели отозвать с Земли, помнишь? И отдать магазин и все мои книги — мои, Кроули! — Михаил. Я даже не уверен, что тогда она читала что-нибудь, кроме инструкций. Мои возражения они слушать не стали. Не то чтобы я ожидал иного… Ты правда напугал их, мой дорогой, и заставил изменить решение. Спасибо.

— На самом деле мне было очень страшно. Если бы меня застукали с цветами и конфетами… Мне кажется, у меня лучший ангел-хранитель в мире.

Азирафаэль зарделся.

— Букет и конфеты я нашёл. Там, где ты их спрятал.

— За собранием сочинений Франческо Петрарки?

— Да. Как насчёт того, чтобы сотворить больше счастливых воспоминаний?

Кроули изогнул бровь:

— Это так теперь называется?

Но не возражал, когда Азирафаэль повалил его на ковёр и потянулся за поцелуем, в котором не было ничего невинного и тем более целомудренного.

Снаружи по-прежнему падал снег.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
